


The Surprise

by gokusPrincess014



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokusPrincess014/pseuds/gokusPrincess014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bulla has a little surprise for Goku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own DBZ and its characters.

" **CONGRATULATIONS,** Miss Briefs. You have a positive pregnancy test result." 

Valese's eyes widened when she heard what the doctor said while Bulla looked shocked, still trying to comprehend what she had just heard.

"Oh my gosh, Bulla! You're going to be a mom! Congratulations!" Valese said as she threw her arms around her friend in excitement.

Bulla turned towards the lady doctor who had a smile on her face, probably amused because of how Bulla was reacting to the situation.

"Doctor, are you sure? I-I'm really pregnant?" Bulla asked.

"Of course, Miss Briefs. You have all the signs of pregnancy and your test results say that you are three months on the family way." The doctor answered.

Bulla just nodded as excitement slowly began to fill her being. 

She is pregnant.

After living with Goku for quite some time now, she is finally going to have his child.

The doctor handed a few prescriptions to Bulla. "Here are your prescriptions Miss Briefs. I wrote there the vitamins that you have to take, as well as your first prenatal check up schedule. Please do take your vitamins regularly, and make sure to comply with the check up schedules. It would also be best if you would tell your husband or your partner about this, so he can be with you along the way." The doctor told Bulla.

Bulla smiled. "Thank you very much, Doctor. I'll be back for my first check up next time." She said as she stood and slowly walked towards the door, with Valese following her.

 **"OH** my gosh Bulla, I can't believe it! You're going to be a mom! You're going to have a baby at last!" Valese said happily and excitedly as she sat across from Bulla at the coffee shop, where they went straight after leaving the doctor's clinic.

Bulla smiled. "Yeah.. And I can't wait to tell Goku about it. I'm sure he's gonna be very happy when he finds out that I'm pregnant with his third child." 

Valese looked at her friend. "I'm very happy for you, Bulla. Now you will have your own family with the man you love." 

"Yes... After everything we have been through..." Bulla agreed as she thought of all the things that happened throughout her relationship with Goku. It had indeed been a rough road for both of them, but at least now, everything is slowly falling back into place once more, and everyone around them is already learning to accept whatever it is that they had.

"Are we still going to watch a movie after this?" Valese asked.

Bulla shook her head. "No, I'll go home and wait for Goku to come back. I want to prepare something for him before I surprise him with my news." 

**GOKU** appeared in front of the house that he now shared with Bulla and a confused look filled his features. It was already dark, but the lights inside were off. He frowned. Is Bulla not home yet? He remembered that he specifically told her to be back before dark when she told him that she would be leaving to see Valese that morning.

He opened the door and stepped inside the house. He grabbed the light switch and turned on the lights, only to be surprised with what he saw. The house is spotly clean, every furniture seemed as if they had been polished thoroughly, and the table was filled with food, consisting mostly of his favorites. However, Bulla is nowhere to be found.

"Bulla?" He called out softly as he approached the table filled with food. He had not yet eaten and he was very tired from training so he is really hungry, and the food before him all looked very delicious.

He heard a shuffling noise from behind him, making him turn towards the person. His eyes widened when he saw Bulla wearing a pink, silk robe, her long hair cascading freely from her shoulders down to her waist. He could smell the sweet scent of the soap and shampoo that she used, making a certain part of him stir when her womanly scent filled the air around them. 

"Hi, Goku." She said in a singsong voice as she approached him and gave him a quick but deep kiss on his lips.

"Oh.. Hi.. I.. I thought you were not around and.. And.." He said when she broke off from him. Bulla took note of his dazed look, making her chuckle. 

"I arrived a few hours ago. In fact, I arrived early that's why I was able to clean the house and prepare all your favorites." She replied as she now wrapped her slender arms around his neck. She didn't care if he had just come from training, because even if he was sweaty, he still smelled great. Very masculine, in fact.

"Oh... I.. I see..." Goku said, wrapping his arms around her waist as well. Her actions are starting to arouse him, and he felt a certain part of him slowly spring to life as his pants suddenly became tighter and uncomfortable to wear.

Bulla giggled when she felt his hardening member twitching against her stomach. "Have you already eaten, Goku?" She asked him.

"N-No.. I haven't yet.." He replied as he swallowed a lump that seemingly got caught in his throat.

"In that case, have a seat and I will prepare your food for you..." Bulla said as she untangled her arms from around his neck. She was about to turn away from him but he pulled her arm and prevented her from doing so.

She turned towards him and gave him a questioning look. "Goku?"

"D-Don't bother.. Besides, I don't want any food right now..." He said in a raspy voice as he pulled her closer to him.

"Oh, what is it that you want then?" Bulla asked.

"You." He replied as he captured her lips in a breathtaking kiss. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist and ground his erection against her stomach, his member twitching with anticipation and excitement as they kissed.

He pulled away from her and smirked when he saw how she looked after their kiss. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes staring blankly ahead and her lips swollen and slightly bruised. A sense of pride filled him when he thought of the fact that he would always have that effect on her even if he is a lot older than she is. He didn't know why, but something in her always brought out the Saiyan in him, for he had always been aggressively and demandingly passionate whenever he would be alone with her.

Before she could even react, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her bridal style before he went upstairs towards the room that they shared. He laid her down on the bed and began kissing her once more while he started to remove her robe. His eyes glowed with desire when he found out that she is wearing nothing underneath. His hands started roaming her now exposed body as he continued to kiss her passionately. Bulla wrapped her legs around his waist and ground her now moist entrance against his clothed member, making him groan. Not being able to control himself anymore, he ripped off his shirts and pulled off his sash before lowering down his pants hastily, exposing his now rigid member with small droplets of precum coating his tip. Bulla's eyes widened and she let out a silent scream when he finally buried his member within her core. He started penetrating her with slow, mindblowing thrusts, making her moan out his name in pleasure as she clung to him tightly, her nails digging into his shoulders.

"Gokuuu..." 

He groaned in response as he buried his face in her neck while he continued to move inside her. He had already forgotten all the food that lay waiting for him as he made love to her in an aggressively passionate but careful way. Bulla tightened her legs around his waist as her inner walls clenched around his swollen member, her body trembling beneath him when she finally reached her release. He gave her a few last thrusts as he shuddered while he spilled all of his seed inside her when he reached his own release as well, his arms tightening around her as he crushed her body against him. He claimed her lips in a passionate kiss as he continued to fill her with his essences before he collapsed on top of her, still shivering because of the intense orgasm he had as he made love with her. She wrapped her arms around his trembling form, her legs still wrapped around his waist. They remained like that for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow as they struggled to catch their breaths. Bulla then thought that this is the right moment to tell him about her surprise. 

"Gokuu..." 

"Mmm?" 

"I have something to tell you..." She began.

"Hmm? What is it?" He asked as he looked at her.

She stroked his cheek with her fingers. "I'm pregnant, Goku." She told him with a loving smile.

His eyes widened with surprise. "You...-" 

"Yes, I am. I am pregnant. We're going to have a baby, Goku..." She told him as a few tears formed in her eyes. 

Much to her shock, he became teary eyed too. He looked at her lovingly, tears pooling in his eyes before he suddenly hugged her tight and buried his face in her neck. She felt a few droplets on the skin of her neck and she figured out that he is crying, which made her heart flutter when she thought of the strongest man in the universe crying with joy because of the fact that she is having his child.

"Gokuuu... Hey.. don't cry... Gokuuu.." She said in amusement as she rubbed his back softly.

He looked at her and smiled through his tears. "I.. I'm sorry, I was just so happy and... Oh my, I can't believe it, am I really going to be a father again?" He asked excitedly as he blinked back a few tears.

She just smiled and nodded.

More tears of joy flowed from his eyes. "Oh my god, I'm going to be a daddy again. I can't believe it... I'm having a baby again..." He said, while Bulla just watched him, clearly amused at his reaction as she rubbed on his cheeks softly in an attempt to wipe his tears away. 

"Gokuuu.. Don't cry. Baby doesn't like it when Daddy cries..." Bulla joked as she leaned in and kissed his forehead. 

He rolled off of her and wrapped his arms around her. His hand found her stomach and he caressed it gently as he held her close.

"I love you.. So much.." He whispered emotionally as he kissed her lips.

She smiled against their kiss as she nibbled on his lips. "I love you too.." 

Instead of answering, he just tightened his arms around her. Now that she is going to have his baby soon, he just had another one to add to the list of those that he loved and he had to protect. It had been a long time since he had taken cared of a baby and that was when his granddaughter had been born, and now, after a few months, he would have another baby to care for again, only this time, it is once again his own child.

"Goku... Are you not going to eat? I thought you said you haven't eaten yet?" Bulla asked suddenly when she remembered the food waiting downstairs.

Goku looked at her. "Yeah, but you have to eat with me.." He said to her.

"Goku, you know that I don't usually eat dinner. I'm not used to eating at night.." Bulla protested.

"That was before. But now, you are pregnant, and you're having our baby... So you have to eat. Even at night." He said as he suddenly scooped her up in his arms, making her squeal.

"Hey! Put me down! Gokuuu! If I eat dinner, I'm gonna grow fat and.. And.. I won't be sexy anymore." Bulla said as she giggled and squirmed in his grasp.

He looked at her intently. "I don't care if you grow fat or you won't be sexy anymore, as long as you and our baby are both healthy. That's what matters to me." Then he kissed her lips firmly to put an end to her protests. "Love you.." He whispered to her before he walked towards the door, while carrying her in his arms.


End file.
